KISS
by magicianPhantom
Summary: Misaki tidak merasa lemas sedikit pun. Ia merasa ciumannya yang kedua kalinya dengan Usui bisa diterimanya. Entah kenapa? Apa mungkin dia sudah mulai menyukai Usui Takumi? Ya...sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai Usui Takumi


Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara ( My Sweet Kaicho)

Genre : Romance

Pair : UsuixMisaki

Rating : T

Warning : Aneh , Gaje

**KISS**

**By magicianPhantom**

"Yosh...hari ini semua pengurus OSIS harus menghadiri rapat sepulang sekolah," Tegas Misaki Ayuzawa, ketua OSIS SMA Seika.

"Ta...tapi kaicho."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, festival olahraga tinggal menghitung hari tau."

"Kaicho...tidak bisakah diundur? Hari ini kami lelah sekali. Kaicho sendiri yang menyuruh kami semua menyelesaikan laporan kerja masing-masing, dan sekarang..."

"Kalian ini bagaimana? Laporan kerja yang harus kalian selesaikan sudah kewajiban kalian. Dan sekarang kalian mengeluh padaku untuk membatalkan rapat."

"Ka...kaicho. Kami mohon kaicho."

"Tidak bisa!" Misaki menggelengkan kepalanya "Yukimura, siapkan semuanya untuk rapat nanti. Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Baik kaicho."

.

.

.

"Hhhh...ada-ada saja mereka. Sudah kewajiban mereka kan menyelesaikan laporan kerja. Mereka ribut lelah dan tidak mau rapat nanti. Enak saja," Dumel Misaki dalam hati.

"Ka...icho." Suara lembut namun mengejek terdengar di telinga Misaki.

"U..Usui? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Sedang menguntitmu."

"A...Apa? Usui! Apakah tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu pekerjaanku?"

"Kaicho seram sekali."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kaicho habis marah-marah didepan anggota OSIS tadi?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Bukankah wanita tidak baik bersikap galak seperti itu."

"Usui! Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan aku tidak peduli jika orang tidak suka atas tindakanku barusan."

"Ayuzawa. Kau memang selalu membuatku penasaran," Seketika itu juga Usui mendorong Misaki ke dinding. Posisi mereka begitu dekat dan mata mereka bertatapan "Tapi, aku tetap menyukaimu Ayuzawa."

"U...Usui! Apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan!"

Kedua lengan Misaki dipegang erat Usui. Sehingga Misaki tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kaicho...Aku menyukaimu."

Usui mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Misaki. Membuat Misaki sangat jelas mendengar apa yang Usui ucapkan tadi. Seketika badan Misaki terasa lemas. Seperti ia tidak mampu menopang dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri. Usui merasakan apa yang terjadi pada Misaki. Dengan demikian ia melepaskan tangan Misaki dari cengkramannya.

"Usui. Kau...kau...kau memang laki-laki mesum!"

Seyum Usui mengembang mendengar ucapan Misaki. Misaki pun pergi meninggalkan Usui sendirian di koridor. Misaki lekas masuk kedalam toilet. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya atas apa yang barusan terjadi. Antara dirinya dan Usui Takumi. Seorang pria yang sering membuat wanita menangis karena selalu menolak perasaan para perempuan SMA Seika.

.

.

.

**Festival olahraga SMA Seika**

"Kaicho tidak ikut serta dalam festival olahraga tahun ini?" Misaki tersentak kaget melihat Usui sudah berada disampingnya.

"Usui! Jangan mengagetkan ku. Kau selalu saja membuatku kaget."

"Sepertinya Kaicho tidak suka akan kedatanganku."

"Itu bukan urusaknku."

"Kenapa Kaicho? Apa kau tidak bisa menjawab? Apa kaicho tidak suka keberadaanku?"

"Bu..bukannya seperti itu."

"Jadi, Kaicho senang aku berada disini?"

"Ti...tidak. Bu...bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu? Apa Kaicho kesepian saat aku tak ada disamping Kaicho?"

"Hoy Usui! Aku tak peduli dengan semua pertanyaanmu."

"Ayuzawa," Usui meraih dagu Misaki. "Kau malu mengakuinya?"

"Hoy Usui. A...Apa yang kau la..."

Usui mencium bibir Misaki. Tubuh Misaki terasa lemas. 2 kali-bukan, mungkin 3 kali lebih lemas saat kejadian kemarin. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mampu menolak ciuman Usui. Tidak mampu melawan atau melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Usui. Usui masih mencium Misaki. Sambil memeluk tubuh Misaki.

Begitu Misaki sepenuhnya sadar, ia segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Usui dan dengan otomatis ciuman mereka berakhir saat itu juga.

"U...Usui! Kau...memang laki-laki mesum! Seenaknya mencium gadis tanpa pikir panjang. Bagaimana kalau semua ini menjalar ke berbagai hal? Apa kau..."

"Jadi...kau menginginkan hal yang lebih ayuzawa?"

"B...Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Haah! Aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku kok. Kau tak perlu khawatir kaicho."

Usui meninggalkan Misaki yang masih terlihat lemas disana. Misaki benar-benar tak habis fikir. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam fikiran Usui. Dia selalu membuat dirinya terkejut. Menguntit, mendorong dirinya ke dinding hingga posisi mereka sangat dekat, dan sekarang mencium bibirnya. Misaki masih terbujur kaku, tubuhnya lemas. Bibirnya gemetar seperti orang kedinginan. Sulit dipercaya olehnya atas kejadian barusan. Usui mencium dirnya.

.

.

.

Kejadian kemarin saat festival olahraga, saat Usui mencium Misaki. Membuat Misaki menjadi malu saat bertemu Usui. Saat bertemu Usui, muka Misaki mendadak berubah menjadi merah. Dan berusaha terlihat sibuk didepan Usui agar Usui tidak menegurnya. Usui merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah laku Misaki yang sekarang. Yang selalu berusaha menghindar dan mencari kesibukan agar dirinya tidak menegur Misaki.

"Misa-chan, bisa tolong aku sebentar."

"Ada apa Honoka-chan?"

"Tolong bantu aku angkat barang-barang ini ke gudang."

"Yosh...akan segera aku lakukan."

"Wah...Misa-chan memang selalu bisa diandalkan ya."

"Jangan berlebihan Honoka-chan."

"Baiklah, aku harus melayani para pelanggan dulu."

Setelah Misa menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia bergegas ke dapur untuk melihat apakah ada yang bisa ia lakuakn disana. Saat ia menuju ke dapur. Ia melihat Usui berada disana. Mendadak muka Misaki memerah dan tingkahnya menjadi aneh.

"U...Usui? Sedang apa kau di..."

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Koki dapur tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Jadi aku yang menggantikannya untuk hari ini."

"Ke...kenapa kamu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin..."

"Sudah cukup Usui. Kau selalu menguntitku."

Tak lama Satsuki datang

"Tenanglah Misa-chan, aku yang memanggilnya ke sini saat dia tengah bersantai di Maid Latte."

"Apaaa!"

"Sepertinya kamu terlalu berharap aku menguntitmu Kaicho."

"U...Usui! Kau...kau...memang menyebalkan."

"Tenaglah Misa-chan. Dia hanya membantu Maid Latte untuk hari ini saja. Lagi pula masakannya enak loh."

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Bos, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang. Mendadak kepalaku pusing."

"Misa-chan, apa kau tak apa?"

"Usir dia dari sini dulu bos baru kondisiku membaik."

Misaki pergi meninggalkan dapur. Kali ini dia merasa sangat terganggu akan kehadiran Usui di Maid Latte. Terlebih kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Dia malu menemui Usui. Apalagi di Maid Latte. Dengan pakaian yang bertemakan "Angel from Heaven". Baju putih bersayap. Alangkah malunya dia menampakkan dirinya didepan Usui.

.

.

.

"Misaki kau harus tau hal ini," Jelas Sakura.

"Ada apa sakura?"

"Mengenai hasil Ulangan kemarin."

Sakura menarik Misaki kedepan mading

"Lihat Misaki."

"A...Apa! Peringkatku turun?"

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Aku berada diatasmu Kaicho," Sambar Usui.

"U...Usui! Kau...? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau kaicho."

"Kau...memang menyebalkan Usui."

"Tenanglah Misaki. Se...sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja," Ajak Sakura sambil menarik lengan Misaki.

Usui berusaha mendekati Misaki seperti biasanya. Dengan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan. Namun kali ini Misaki mudah emosi. Kejengkelannya tidak seperti biasanya. Usui merasa harus bicara dengannya. "Ya. Harus!" Desah Usui dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Mau pulang ?"

"U...Usui! Kau mengagetkanku. Ada apa kau keruang OSIS."

"Ya tentu saja aku ingin bertemu kaicho."

"Ada masalah apa?"

Usui menarik lengan Misaki dan membawanya ke atap gedung sekolah.

"Le...lepaskan Usui. Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Sepertinya kita perlu bicara Ayuzawa."

"Hah? Apa mau mu Usui?"

"Apa kau marah saat aku menciummu?"

"A...Apa kau bilang. Tentu aku merasa terganggu saat itu."

"Jadi kau marah kaicho?"

"Emm..."

"Kau marah?"

"Kau...kau selalu membuatku bingung Usui!"

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku."

"Hey aku tidak menjawab bukan berarti aku tidak marah."

"Jadi kau marah? Baiklah lain kali aku tak akan menciummu lagi."

"Bu...bukan maksudku..."

"Kenapa kaicho? Kau keberatan? Kau keberatan aku tak akan menciummu lagi?"

"Hoy Usui, dengarlah baik-ba..."

"Kau mau aku menciummu lagi Ayuzawa?" Usui mendorong tubuh Misaki ke dinding. Mencengkram kuat lengan Misaki. Misaki tidak bia bergerak. Seketika bibir Usui mendekat ke bibir Misaki. Mereka berciuman. Ya-mereka berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya. Misaki tidak merasa lemas sedikit pun. Ia merasa ciumannya yang kedua kalinya dengan Usui bisa diterimanya. Entah kenapa? Apa mungkin dia sudah mulai menyukai Usui Takumi? Ya...sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai Usui Takumi. Ciuman Usui yang hangat pun tak lagi terasa asing baginya. Ia merasakan kehangatan bibir Usui. Serta pelukan Usui yang begitu erat.

"Aku menyukaimu Ayuzawa," Suara Usui terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Misaki selepas Usui mencium Misaki. Setelah Usui menyatakan perasaannya. Usui kembali mencium bibir Misaki. Menjalar ke leher Misaki. Dan terus berulang-ulang. Misaki membelai rambut Usui. Merasakan kehangatan ciuman Usui yang menjalar ke lehernya. Misaki merasa ini semua sudah cukup. Misaki memegang wajah Usui dan menjauhkan wajah Usui dari bibirnya.

"Sudah Usui. Aku...aku tidak tau harus berkata apa padamu. Mungkin, aku juga menyukaimu Usui," Ucapan Misaki membuat Usui merasakan kebahagiaan yang utuh.

"Akhirnya. Kau mengatakannya. Terimakasih Ayuzawa."

Usui tak menyangka Misaki akan mengucapkan hal itu. Dengan gerak cepat. Usui memeluk tubuh Misaki. Dan mencium kening Misaki. Sore itu, matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam. Menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Antara Usui dan Misaki.

[END]

A/N : Yoshhh...gomen kalau fluffnya kurang/berlebihan(?) saya gak cukup pandai buat yg straight. Ini cerita lemon straight saya yg pertama jadi maaf kalau kurang bagus OWOa mohon bantuannya semua untuk cerita di fandom yg satu ini._.a Dan kayaknya peran Misaki disini kurang liar(?) /heh . Dan di endingnya Misaki terlalu pasrah gitu sama Usuinya ya sekian deh dari author, maaf Cuma bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, and btw mind to RnR?


End file.
